In various instances the container industry looks to closures for containment of substances under pressure in containers. Typically, this objective is attained by the use of closures of type including a closure member, having a top panel and a threaded skirt dependent therefrom, and a sealing member or liner within the closure member and adapted to perform the actual sealing function as the closure is applied to the container.
A common problem in the container industry is that the force necessary to open pressurized containers is excessive, particularly for aged persons or people otherwise having limitations in respect of unthreading closures applied to such containers. Thus, while it is necessary that the torque applied to closures for adequate substance containment pressurization be be quite high, the industry has not heretofore sufficiently relieved the torque required to be applied to such closures for removal thereof, such removal or opening torque generally being equal to or greater than the closing torque.
Clearly, an unsatisfied need of the container industry is to realize a diminution of the ratio of opening closure torque to closing closure torque, from that presently obtaining.
In other aspect, applicants herein note the shortcomings of the art in addressing the matter of providing assurance to interested parties, i.e., container manufacturers, distributors and consumers, of continuance of initial pressurization of containers.